Stargate Gundam
by synbad2
Summary: What happens when George find a Stargate over Europa? Second fanfic. R&R please.
1. Starting Point

CE 15.

The Tsiolkovsky was about to break orbit when a message came over the radio on all channels. George Glenn had a message for his fellow Terrans. "Fellow humans. I have kept something from you, but today my secret shall be revealed. I did not come into this world by natural birth. My genes were altered artificially, early in the embryonic stage of my development. There is a manual for this technology. I will be transmitting it over the world wide networks." There was a pause in the transmission as he collected his thoughts. "I have a body capable of greater strength and a mind capable of acquiring more knowledge than a human being who was born naturally. The one who made me like I am, had this to say. '_We humans have much more potential. If we can unleash the maximum possible, we will open up an infinite number of new paths to our future._' Gazing upon Terra from outer space, I am reminded of a thought I had. That I am a bridge, connecting our home planet to the vast reaches of space, where so much is yet to be understood. I am also a human, standing between the present world and our future. I am the regulator... the coordinator... the one who is meant to guide the way. It is my wish that there be others who follow in my footsteps." As the comm channel dissolved into static, the Tsiolkovsky's engines engaged, propelling George Glenn on a journey that would last 14 years.

CE 29.

14 years later, the Tsiolkovsky's engines disengaged for the last time. On board, George Glenn had two surprises for the Terran people. The first was a fossil that was found on one of Jupiter's moons, Europa. The fossil was that of a whale. While whales were commonly found on Terra, this whale had a set of wings that were as long as its body. The other surprise was a ring. The ring was an unexpected bonus, as it nearly collided with the Tsiolkovsky just before it left Europa's orbit. The ring was old. There was no question about that. But who, or what made it was a bigger question.

For almost 50 years, coordinators studied the ring trying to determine its secrets. Then the Bloody Valentine came and people forgot about it. For 5 years, it stood in Aprillius 1, Capital of the PLANTS. It stood upright facing the Winged Whale, also known as Evidence 01. There it stood. Waiting for someone to open the Stargate to this unknown race known as Terrans.


	2. Another Earth

May 5, 2011

"Cam, I found something interesting." a brown hair man called out from his office.

Cameron Mitchell stopped mid-stride, and resisting the urge to keep going, slowly turned around and entered the cluttered office of Daniel Jackson. On the table, which (in Cam's mind) was a mess, there were books relating to subjects of Middle Earth, Other Earths, and the like. "I'm not really into Tolkien, Daniel." He said as he fingered a book about Middle Earth.

"Its not that kind of Middle Earth Cam. Through out history, there have been stories about another Earth, either in parallel orbit on the other side of the sun or even inside the Earth. I have been looking at the stories and each one has something in common. They are all opposite our Earth."

"So whats your point? If we dig deep enough, we will find Paradise?"

"Now you are starting to sound like Jack. I admit it sounds strange, but the biggest breakthrough I had, was when I was going though some of Merlin's books that we recovered from his library. You know, where..."

"... where I fought the Black Knight, got all dirty in the mud, and nearly died because you didn't want to shoot the frikking control box."

"Yeah. That place. Sorry about that. Anyway, I found a reference to another Earth, directly opposite us on the Galactic level." Daniel opened the couple thousand page book and pointed to an image of the galaxy. "Here is us," touching a spot, "and here is the other Earth." He dragged his finger across the image to a point directly parallel to the first point. "In the book I read, now where was it?" he began to lift stuff up.

"Jackson, I'll take your word on it." Cam stated.

"You sure? Okay then. Anyway, in the book I read, this Earth is in a system with nine planets. The first 4 solid planets, the next 4 gas giants, and the last one solid with a moon the same size as it. You see where I'm going with this right."

"Let me guess. The 3rd planet being the other Earth. That sounds just like our Solar System. So..."

"...Why haven't we been there before?" Daniel finished. "Simple. It has a space gate orbiting one of the 6th planets moons."

"Then how about a ship?"

"Well, first contact is usually better when face-to-face rather that ship-to-ship. So much less violence."

"So you want me to talk to Landry about a field trip?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Jackson said.

"I'll bring it up later. I got to go. Its roast beef today." With that, Cameron set off at a pace that would leave most people breathless.


	3. Departure

A/N: I realize that Jupiter is the 5th planet in our solar system. Thank you Mom for pointing that out to me. I don't know what I'd do without you.

General Landry listened to Jackson as he explained to him about the 'Other Earth' that he found reference to in Merlin's Library. Once Daniel got to the part about the space gate, Landry interrupted. "Jackson, you do know that if the gate is in space, we can't go there."

"Sorry General, that's not entirely true. We have a few Jumpers at our disposal. We can use one of them."

"And just who would pilot it? Last time I checked the medical records, none of SG-1 has the ATA gene."

"Well, since Vala is in the Ori Galaxy on vacation with her husband and Teal'c is off visiting his son and daughter-in-law, we are short one person on SG1." Mitchell said. "Couldn't we just get someone with the ATA gene?"

"And who would you suggest?"

"One Major Nel Kylex. He has the ATA gene and has flown a Jumper before."

"Very well, but as per standard procedure, we need to send a MALP through, even though it is a space gate. I'm just not ready to lose _another _MALP."

"Sir, I have something that might work. We just need to make sure that there is no debris in the way, correct?" Mitchell smiled. "Can I be excused to grab it from my quarters?"

"Go ahead." Mitchell got up and ran out of the briefing room. 4 minutes later, he returned carrying a box.

"Here is your substitute MALP, General." Opening the box, Mitchell pulls out an R/C car (with working headlights) with a video camera duct-taped to the top. He puts his little finger close to his mouth. "Meet Mini-MALP. This should work just the same, just without the big cost."

Carter looks at the 'Mini-MALP' and laughs. "That would work just fine, Cam."

* * *

><p>'CHEVRON SEVEN LOCKED' the intercom blared. The unstable vortex erupts from the stargate like a jet blast into water.<p>

"Okay sending Mini-MALP now sir." Mitchell pushes forward on the remote for the R/C. The Mini-MALP slipped through the event horizon and emerged on the other side.

Everyone looked up at the screen, then to Carter. The screen was showing all black. No sign of any planets or planetoids.

"Sam, whats wrong? Did we lose the 'Mini-MALP?"

"I don't think so. If we did, we would just be receiving static. Cam, can you switch on the headlights." The headlights on the R/C switched on, illuminating the display room of a museum.

"Sir, I don't think this is a space gate any more." she turns towards Landry. "It seems that the people here found their gate and brought it back home. Permission to visit GAT-1O5?"

"Permission granted, but you are still using the Jumper."

Mitchell was confused. "I don't understand, Sir."

Sam just looked at him and said. "Since it was a 'Space gate', there will be no DHD at the location it was found, therefore no DHD on the planet.

"Oh... yeah... I knew that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I'm the right person for this job, Sir?" Major Nel Kylex asked. "I mean, I've only flown a Jumper when Atlantis was here earlier in the year."<p>

"You'll do fine Kylex." Mitchell replied slapping him on the back.

"Okay, but if I do a barrel roll, no complaining."

"Good Luck SG-1 and godspeed." Landry radioed the Jumper.

Cam looked at Kylex sideways. "Aren't you a little close to the gate Kylex?"

"Nope, we have plenty of room."

"Dial it up Jackson."

Daniel started to punch in the coordinates for the new planet. 6 times the ring spun around, illuminating every time a chevron locked in place. On the seventh time, a puddle of unstable energy erupted from the Stargate, the vortex coming within inches of the Jumper. Cameron glared at Kylex. "You said we had plenty of room."

"Well we're not vaporized are we?"

"Cam... I like him already." Daniel said.

The Jumper eased forward, slipping through the event horizon and into...

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p>AN: Next Contact will be detained until someone guesses what show its crossed-over with. Hint: Its an Anime


	4. Attack

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, I still don't own it. The only thing I own is my own warped mind that created this.

Sorry for not updating in such a long time… I either had a massive bout of writers block, or was just too lazy write anything… Or both (last one sounds right) This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter. This one may seemed a bit rushed, but I did it to update it… last update was back in 2011… Next one may be a while again.

Chapter 4: Attack

Slowly, a greenish-blue shuttle glided through the electromagnetic field that enclosed the space-port of Aprilius 1. Recently returning from Terra, it slid into a specially designed port, while an extension tube reached across and connected with its universal docking port. The seal enclosed on the lock with a slight hiss, then air was added. Passangers from Terra slowly got up from their seats and made their way over to the glass tube that made up the connection. Behind the Passanger Shuttle, another ship slid into a port. While this one was originally designed by the Earth Alliance five years previous, it was no longer affiliated with said organization. The Archangel was the flagship of the Orb nation, as well as the ship of choice for the Lioness of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha.

A small bay extended out to the side of the Archangel where, like the Shuttle, it made contact with a slight hiss. Unlike the Shuttle however, this one was not made of Polymer Glass, but of an high strength alloy. Inside the bay, two people waited for the door infront of them to open. A pink haired woman by the name of Lacus Clyne; and a brown haired male wearing a black commanders uniform, Kira Yamato.

Kira, looking over at Lacus, couldn't help but laugh to himself. Lacus was currently fiddling with her outfit. She was wearing her commander's uniform based off of a Japanese kimono, the black sleeveless dress with pink and purple highlights came down to about mid-thigh and a pink sash around her waist. While it was what she wore years ago durning the wars, she still used it as her Chairwoman outfit. "Lacus," Kira said softly, "Why are you so worried? Its not like you don't know them."

"I know, Kira. It's just that I have a feeling like something is going to happen."

Just as Kira opened his mouth to say something, the doors infront of him hissed open. Suddenly he was launched off his feet by a certain blonde haired female, knocking his breath out of his lungs. "Ca-Galli…" he wheezed, trying to get air back in to his lungs. Behind his sister, at a more sedate pace, Athrun emerged from the portal.

Athrun stared at the sight before him. Lacus, in her leader kimono; Cagalli, wrapped around her brother; and Kira, out of breath and underneath his sister. "I'm not going to even dignifiy this with a comment." He said. Behind him, Murrue and Mu were only steps away when he turned around and just said, "Don't ask".

* * *

><p>Exiting the teal coloured shuttle, 3 men quickly made their way past customs and into Aprilus 1. Glancing around to make certain that they weren't being listened on, one of the men opened a throw-away phone and hit the speed dial. "We're here and so is the target." He listened for a second then replied, "That's right, we work together on this '<em>excursion<em>' then afterwards all bets are off." A few more seconds, then, "We'll see you there". He turned off the phone, snapped it in half and threw them into a nearby bush. "Lets go. They are waiting."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. It came as a shock to Cagalli, who thought she was here to go over a new treaty with the Plants. The party in question was for her and Kira's Birthday (AN: bit cliché but the best I could think of at 2am). Infront of them, dominating the frontal part of the exhibit display was Evidence 01, the winged whale. Found on Europa by George Glenn so many years ago, it was the first example of an exo-planetary lifeform. Just off the main hall, stood the Ring of Jupiter. Found on the same trip, the ring was found orbiting Europa. Preliminary studies on the Ring showed that it was almost 100,000 years old. There was no indication on how it got into orbit or even who made it. Suddenly, smoke bombs were thrown into the hall and three figures burst in from the main enterance. "For Our Pure and Blue World!" one of them shouted.

"Athrun!" Kira called out.

"Kira, get everyone out of here!" Athrun shouted back, as he drew his side arm from its holster. He was just about to shoot when three more men appeared just infront of the Ring. "For Patrick Zala!"

"Shit. Get everyone behind the tables." Bullets whizzed by, some richoceting off the walls, others passing through the cake. Un-noticed by everyone, lights began appearing on the Ring. Suddenly with a burst of liquid energy, the three men by the Ring disappeared. Startled by Murrue's voice, Athrun whipped around to see a Mobile Armor infront of the Ring.

"Oh Crap."


End file.
